cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan100
New Pacific Order Dan100 joined Cyber Nations on 2/19/2010 at 2:35:04 AM, although he had played Cyber Nations before. He put an application in to join the New Pacific Order and two weeks later was a full member of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's first job was a recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He then became an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps and his first alliance assignment was the United Commonwealth of Nations. Dan100 also joined the Tech Corps and started growing his nation, C123po, at a very fast rate. Dan100 had a lot of spare time and decided to take on a forth job in the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture. Furthermore, after being invited to join, he started working for the Praetorian Guard, and sometime later he switched diplomatic assignments from the United Commonwealth of Nations to Veritas Aequitas. Soon after, the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture was disbanded, and Dan100 also left the Recruiting Corps to focus on his other jobs. He has also decided to take on a second alliance, the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Afterwards, Dan100 joined the Wiki Division in the Media Corps. Joining the Mentor Corps was another step he took. Dan100 has joined the House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order as a Watchdog and the Red Services of the New Pacific Order as a Trade Specialist. After a lot of work, Dan100 decided to cut down jobs and resigned from the Mentor Corps. Dan100 also resigned from the position as Ambassador to Veritas Aequitas and was promoted to Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. He was then promoted to Talent Agent in the Recruiting Corps. In his latest history, Dan100 was awarded the Diplomat of the Month award by Farrin. Dan100 has taken on a third alliance, Argent. He is currently an ambassador to FEAR, Valhalla and Argent. After this, Dan100 was promoted to First Diplomat, a position of diplomatic leadership. Most memorable moment Dan100's most memorable moment is when he joined the Praetorian Guard. This department is currently his favorite and he is proud to work in it. Influences During his time in the New Pacific Order, Dan100 has met people that he very highly respects and looks up to as models. They include Gandroff, who is now an Imperial Officer of Military Affairs; Lady Red, who was Dan100's fist Battalion Lieutenant and now is an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs; and Imperial Emperor, who was his second Battalion Lieutenant and is now a Colonel in Military Command. Dan100 has also had lots of support from his former mentor King William. Dan100 always called King William his friend, mentor, inspiration, boss and comrade. Future aspirations Dan100 would like to become a Field Agent in Military Intelligence and an NCO in Military Command. Professions past and present Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, Praetorians work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Dan100 has worked hard in the Guard and has enjoyed his work. He hopes to continue his great work and hopefully one day be promoted. Recruiting Corps The Recruiting Corps is a fun, laid-back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiter Corps has set records on Cyber Nations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Dan100 is a Talent Agent in the Recruiting Corps. As a Talent Agent he is a step below the Head Hunters. He assists the Head Hunters with running the RC. In February 2011, rotty awarded Dan100 the monthly award for the most New Nations messaged in a month. Dan100 is very proud of this award. Economic Affairs The Department of Economic Affairs is the result of a merger of the Pacific Bank and the Tech Corps for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible." To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. After some hard work as an auditor, Dan100 was promoted to a Director of Economic Affairs. He helps oversee the day-to-day management of the EA department, ensuring it runs smoothly. Wiki Division Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the NPO-related signatures, avatars and videos you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections: the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division (aka Radio Free Pacifica), and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread NPO news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations community as well. Dan100 is a Wiki Author in the Wiki Division and is part of the main force behind the NPO's wiki team. Dan100 also creates and repairs articles where needed. Dan100 has made ' ' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. He is also a Disc Jockey in the Broadcasting Division. He plays music and hosts shows on the Pacific Radio. Red Services In consequence of the increasing need for stable trade circles, reflections about how to take remedial action for this situation came to a result when the decision was made to create a department whose main task would be to mediate the vital trading interests between nations of the New Pacific Order and nations within Red Team outside NPO. After a lot of hard work and persistence, Dan100 has been promoted to the Deputy of Red Services. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Dan100 currently is a Senior Diplomat; he is an experienced diplomat sent to alliances to make diplomatic relations with them. In April Farrin awarded Dan100 the Diplomat of the Month award. Dan100 looks forward to his future in the Diplomatic Corps. Imperial Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to Emperor Mary the Fantabulous and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Dan100 is an Instructor in the Imperial Academy. Instructors are responsible for questioning Applicants and grading any tests submitted. Squad Dan100 is currently the leader of a squad named Task Force 141, which is a Beta Battalion squad, along with Avatar3619 (vice squad leader), Malamute2345, and Jrenster. They haven't fought in any wars as a squad yet. Awards